


Exquisite Birthday Presents

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I blame my tumblr for this, Lingerie, Lingerie porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: It’s Magnus’ birthday and Alec wants to get him a gift. But what do you give to someone who has everything and can get anything with a snap of his fingers?





	Exquisite Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



> I put a picture of the outfit I imagined [here](https://static.wixstatic.com/media/98ce36_2f88a444a26141dfaf0bb186a6816397~mv2.png/v1/fill/w_1149,h_303,al_c,usm_0.66_1.00_0.01/98ce36_2f88a444a26141dfaf0bb186a6816397~mv2.png)  
> 

“What do you get someone for their birthday who already has everything?”

Izzy looks up from her tablet and lifts her eyebrows. 

Alec has his hands crossed behind his back, a sure sign he’s out of his depth. 

“Is this about who I think it is?” Izzy puts the tablet down with a smile.  
Alec shrugs with a sigh. “I just... I want to make it something special, but I don’t know what to get him. I mean, there is literally nothing I could get him that he doesn’t have already... or can just get with a snap of his fingers.”  
“I’m sure it’s not the gift but the sentiment that’s more important for him,” Izzy replies. “It’s not what you give, but that you show him that you love him and care about him. He will understand.”

Alec nods and thanks her, and leaves. It didn’t solve his problem, though. He wants it to mean something. He wants to show Magnus how much he loves him, how important he is, how much Alec wants and needs him in his life. 

Jace can only shrug. Clary can' help him either, although she made a few suggestions that Alec discarded, however. 

On his way back to his office he almost runs into Underhill, lost in thought as he is. 

“Sorry,” Alec mutters.  
Underhill wants to brush it off, but then he frowns. “Is everything okay?”

Alec doesn’t know what makes him do it. It’s probably sheer despair by now. Underhill looks at him for a moment in utter confusion after Alec has blurted everything out, but then a smile appears on his face. A warm smile, not a mocking one. 

“So you’re looking for a gift that money can’t buy,” Underhill says a moment.  
Alec presses his lips against his teeth. “I don’t have a clue what that could be, though.” It was pretty much the same answer he had gotten from anyone else so far.

But Underhill is still thinking really hard. “You know, there is one thing that you don’t just give to anyone.” He gives Alec a somewhat hesitant look.  
Huffing out a deep breath, Alec blinks a few times. “And... that is?”

Underhill smiles again and leans a little closer. Alec’s cheeks redden a little more, but there is also a little smile on his face when Underhill has finished, and he firmly assures Alec that everything remains between the two of them.

* * *

Alec kisses Magnus awake with a softly spoken _Happy Birthday_ while sunlight is streaming through the translucent, golden curtains. There is coffee and French toast, and they have their breakfast in bed, in comfortable silence. 

Magnus cleans the crumbs out of the bed while Alec carries everything back to the kitchen, and leans back with a content little smile. 

“Birthdays aren’t so bad after all,” he mutters and looks up when Alec appears in the doorframe. 

Alec shifts his weight from one foot to the other, and Magnus sits up with a little frown.

“I got something for you,” Alec says hesitantly and walks over to the bed. He produces a box from behind his back, wrapped in black paper, with a silver ribbon.  
“You shouldn’t have,” Magnus says but takes the box with a smile.  
“I wanted to,” Alec replies simply and sits down. 

He tugs nervously at his fingers while watching Magnus unwrap the black box. Then Magnus lifts the lid, and his eyebrows shoot up. 

He slowly looks up at Alec. Alec nervously licks his lips. 

“You... really shouldn’t have,” Magnus says again, very slowly, and picks up the black fabric. His face falls apart as he unfolds it.

It’s a pair of briefs, very short ones, made of delicate, almost translucent black lace. The cut is obviously men’s underwear, made to accommodate without restraint or pressure. On the backside however there is a very strategic part missing, leaving a significant part of the wearer uncovered. 

Magnus slowly looks up at Alec again. 

“I...” Alec swallows. “I hope this isn’t...”  
“Too straightforward?” Magnus leaned closer and smiles. “Too much?”  
Alec shrugs with a nervous smile.

“The sentiment is very well received,” Magnus all but purrs, close enough so his breath grazes Alec’s cheek. “Also, the gift isn’t only the thing in itself, as beautiful as it is.” He leans back again, the smile slow and sensuous. “It shows how much more comfortable you are with yourself and your desires. And knowing that I am the object of those desires...” He looks at the black lace between his fingers. “It’s... tantalizing.”

He looks up, and drops his glamour. Alec swallows drily. 

“There’s more,” Alec says, though his words are heavy on his tongue. “But you don’t have to... I mean... it’s quite... um...”

Magnus chuckles softly and reaches into the box again. Then his breath escapes him in a long, soft sigh. 

It’s a collar, made from black lace as well. Four black, tear-shaped glass pendants are hanging down at the front, and three sets of three delicate black chains create a beautiful pattern around them. 

“Am I that precious to you?” Magnus asks in a breathless whisper.  
“Yes,” Alec whispers back. 

Magnus leans close, and for a moment, they breathe the same air. Then Magnus brushes his lips against Alec’s, a short, infuriatingly teasing touch, before he quickly leans back again. 

“Should I put this on now?” He asks, his fingers toying with the black glass pendants of the collar.  
“If you...” Alec swallows drily. “If you want...”

Magnus gives him another heavy-lidded smile and slides out of bed in one smooth move. He quickly vanishes into the bathroom and Alec remains on the bed, staring at the now empty box. He adjusts his crotch with a sigh and puts the box onto the nightstand. 

It doesn’t take too long before the bathroom door opens again, and Alec freezes, almost like a deer in the headlights. 

Magnus is only wearing those black lace pants that can’t hide the fact he’s half hard already. The collar caresses his neck, the glass pendants drawing the eyes towards his Adam’s apple, and the chains are nestling up against his collarbones.

Alec’s throat is suddenly so dry it makes a clicking sound when he swallows. 

“And a perfect fit, too,” Magnus says as he saunters closer, but then he tilts his head. “Please tell me you didn’t get your sister involved in this.”

It takes Alec a second, but then he shakes his head with a chuckle. “I asked around because I had no idea what to give you, and in the end...” 

Magnus kneels down on the bed, facing him, and Alec takes one of his hands. He has to wrench his eyes away from the glass pendants of the collar. 

“I told you how important you are to me,” he says eventually, his voice low and rough. “And how much I need you, how I can’t live without you... but I thought that this...” Alec tries to smile. “That I just... I want you to know how much I just want you, plain and simple.”  
“There’s nothing plain and simple about it,” Magnus whispers, and leans closer again. “It’s a beautiful sentiment, and a beautiful gift.”

Alec can’t hold himself back any longer; he reaches around Magnus’ head and buries his hand into the short, slightly bristly hair. He pulls Magnus into a kiss that starts gently but quickly turns to passionate and then hungry. The soft, wet sounds of their kisses are interspersed with low moans and heavy breaths, but Alec breaks the kiss with an impatient groan the moment Magnus’ hands slide under his T-shirt. He throws his arms up and Magnus pulls the shirt off and over his head. It lands somewhere behind him, disregarded and forgotten. 

Alec immediately wants to claim Magnus’s lips again but the warlock leans back with an infuriating smile. 

“How about some music?” He asks, and without waiting for an answer, Magnus leaves the bed and the bedroom. 

It’s fairly obvious that he rolls his hips decidedly more than he normally does, and it’s also fairly obvious that this move is not necessarily about the music. Because him leaving the bedroom means presenting his backside to Alec who is still on the bed, and who has to adjust his crotch again as he stares at Magnus. Those black lace pants leave the better part of both his buttocks bare, an invitation that Alec almost can’t resist. 

His mouth is watering and he wants to bite that perfectly shaped flesh under beautiful bronze skin, to leave a mark there that clearly shows Magnus only belongs to him. He remains where he is however, for now, watching Magnus head for the stereo, and he shouldn’t be thinking about the Angel in this here situation but _by the Angel_ , Magnus is definitely bending a lot further down to adjust the volume than should be legal, instead of just using his magic. Or using his magic to start the music in the first place.

By the time Magnus re-enters the bedroom Alec his breathing heavily, just from watching him. Magnus is fully aware of the effect he and his new outfit have on Alec and he smirks, but the moment he sits down on the bed again Alec has clearly enough of the teasing. He grabs Magnus by the shoulders and pulls him into a searing kiss. 

Overwhelmed by the display of hunger and desire Magnus melts into his arms, and he doesn’t resist when Alec pushes him onto his back. And now Alec stares down at Magnus, who lies there splayed out and breathing heavily, and Alec’s eyes are dark, almost black with his pupils blown wide. 

The lace can’t hide anything, not how aroused Magnus is by now, and it certainly doesn’t hide the dark shadow between his cheeks because there is no fabric there to cover it. Alec slides his hands under Magnus’ buttocks and digs his fingers into the soft skin, but after a second he lifts Magnus’ hips and flings him around. 

Magnus lets himself be manhandled; he has more than once made clear how much he loves it when he can make Alec lose control, when the smouldering embers in Alec’s eyes turn into a devouring fire. 

Alec leans down with a soft moan and does what he’s been thinking about; he buries his teeth into the flesh of Magnus’ left buttock, not to cause pain but just hard enough to leave a mark, a mark that is for his eyes alone and that tells him Magnus belongs to Alec. He closes his fingers around Magnus’ buttocks again and kneads them a little, but he stops when one of his thumbs slides between them a little deeper than intended, eliciting a short gasp from Magnus. 

There is still a lot of unchartered territory here. Alec is the top, so far at least, and Magnus certainly doesn’t mind. Alec’s progress to sexual liberation has been slow and sometimes a little difficult to navigate, and being the bottom is one item on the list of things he has yet to try. As of yet he has been unable to let go enough to do so, but Magnus is patient and sex with Alec never leaves him unsatisfied. 

After a few more kisses and gentle bites Alec spreads Magnus’ cheeks now, and from what has happened so far what Magnus expects is a finger. What he gets instead is the touch of something hot and wet and slippery and he bites into the pillow to stifle the moan that the sensation wrenches from his throat, because it’s too loud to call it that. But Magnus isn’t a screamer. 

Or at least, he wasn’t, until now. 

Alec has tried rimming before on the receiving end, and the first time was the only time in his life so far that he had come without Magnus touching his cock. Now he has finally reached the point where he reciprocates, and he does so eagerly, and with abandon, and he smiles against the hot skin under his lips as he listens to Magnus moaning completely unchecked into the pillow. 

It’s only moments before Magnus’ thighs begin to tense, and then tremble, and Alec continues for another few heartbeats before he withdraws and straightens up. The sound that Magnus now makes can only be called a howl of frustration. He was precariously close to his point of no return, but now Alec isn’t touching him at all, and is content watching him writhe and fist the sheets. 

Alec runs his hand down Magnus’ back, a gentle touch, to feel the gooseflesh on his skin, the fine film of moisture, and the racing heartbeat when he presses his palm against Magnus’ ribs. Then his hands wander back, and a little more, and he spreads Magnus’ cheeks again. 

This time it takes about half as long before Magnus is nearing the point of no return, and again, Alec manages to withdraw just in time. Magnus is shaking now, the film of moisture has turned into a layer of sweat, and then he arches back and tears his head out of the pillow, close to suffocating. 

Magnus doesn’t beg, either. They have experimented with edging before, but Magnus has the experience and self-control of an immortal who has never shied away from any pleasure of life. But here and now he’s helpless, he’s at Alec’s mercy, and for the first time in centuries he begs for release because it’s too intense, too much, but Alec has no mercy. He abandons Magnus there to move to the edge of the bed, reaching for his nightstand and the bottle of lube he keeps there for those occasions when they refrain from using magic for prepping.

Just to make sure that he doesn’t involuntarily trigger an orgasm after all, Alec waits for another moment before he manhandles Magnus onto his back again. 

Magnus is a wide-eyed, sweating mess. 

Alec is content just watching his heaving chest for a while, how he licks his dry lips, how he digs his fingers into the mattress, how he stares up at Alec with golden eyes because he has lost control over his glamour long since. He just waits, a dark smirk on his face, until Magnus’ breathing calms down, just a little, before he pours some lube over his finger. 

The moment he touches Magnus again he arches his back with another mindless moan. Alec takes his sweet time, going slow and gentle, pushing deeper, and stops just shy of the small bump that he has no trouble finding by now. 

Past screaming and beyond begging, Magnus has reached the stage of using expletives. Not that Alec doesn’t plan to do exactly that, but on his own terms, not on Magnus’. The finger stays where it is, and slowly moves out again, and back in. He still doesn’t touch that spot and now Magnus is no longer able to make words. 

Deciding that it’s time, Alec quickly lubes himself up with a few strokes and discards the bottle, then places his hands in the back of Magnus’ knees. He lifts his hips effortlessly, and he aligns himself, his eyes on Magnus’ face. Then he pushes in, ever so slowly, deeper and deeper, until he is buried completely in Magnus’ body. Magnus is back to begging now, but Alec doesn’t move, not yet. He relishes the feeling of being enveloped in the tight heat, and when he begins to move, it’s infuriatingly gentle and slow. 

He’s driving himself insane as well with this, but his goal is to get Magnus there first. So he keeps his moves slow and gentle, until he can hear the first trace of frustration in Magnus’ desperate begging. He adjusts his grip, and drives home in one, deep thrust. 

From there his control slowly begins to waver, his slow moves begin to pick up speed, gentle is being replaced by fierce, deep thrusts. Magnus hangs from his grip unable to do anything but let Alec have his way with him. He also has completely lost control of his vocal chords.

Sweat is running down Alec’s temples now, and he tightens his grip to adjust the angle just so, finally hitting the spot that Magnus had wanted him to touch so desperately before. And now he is ready to give it all to him; he keeps the rhythm and the speed and the angle and hits home again and again, and it only takes a handful more thrusts until Magnus goes rigid in his grip, his climax shaking his body and tearing a bellow out of his throat that vibrates in Alec’s chest. 

Alec is close himself, so close, and now he lets himself go completely, and with another three thrusts he’s there himself, pushed over the edge, and he follows Magnus into the sweet oblivion of an absolutely spectacular orgasm. 

Magnus goes limp, practically boneless, and Alec slips carefully and gently out again. Then he lowers Magnus’ hips onto the mattress and takes a few deep breaths to calm and steady himself before he sinks down at Magnus’ side. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus doesn’t open his eyes.

“Hey.” Alec brushes a few strands of hair from Magnus’ forehead. “You okay?”  
“Never been better,” Magnus whispers huskily, his voice too strained to do more.

Alec smiles, and he toys idly with one of the glass pendants resting against Magnus’ skin still shiny with sweat. “You should wear that more often,” he says softly.  
Magnus still doesn’t open his eyes, but a small, soft smile appears on his lips. “If this is the sex I get,” he whispers, “then I will definitely do that.”

Adjusting his position Alec turns onto his side, and Magnus shuffles a little closer until he can snuggle against Alec’s chest. 

“Maybe we could do some online shopping together,” Alec says, draping an arm across Magnus’ waist.  
“For the sake of diversity?” Magnus’ voice is still soft and husky, but now he finally opens his eyes. They are still golden and meet Alec’s in a look filled with warm affection.  
“Diversity...” Alec says thoughtfully. “Yeah, they got lots of different designs.”  
“And different sizes, I assume,” Magnus replies, with a tiny twitch of his eyebrows.  
Alec swallows, but then he smiles, running a finger along Magnus’ jaw line. “They do, in fact.”

The smile is still on Magnus’ lips as Alec leans over him, and their kisses are gentle again, warm and tender and soft. They cuddle up to each other, legs entwined, and Magnus tucks his head into the crook of Alec’s shoulder. It doesn’t take long before that head grows heavy against Alec’s chest, and Alec drops a kiss onto Magnus’ temple, too soft to wake him. And listening to Magnus’ deep and even breathing, Alec allows himself to doze off as well, the smile staying on his face even as he drifts into sleep.


End file.
